


Obligatory proposal story.

by WritingSiren



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Brian is just trying to be a good boyfriend, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 04:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18865591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingSiren/pseuds/WritingSiren
Summary: Brian has been trying to find the perfect time to propose to Freddie during their crazy tour schedule.





	Obligatory proposal story.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Oh man, I seriously couldn't get the idea of a proposal story out of my head! I thought it was just too damn cute. I'm not that experienced with writing super romantic stuff like this, but I still enjoyed doing it!
> 
> I seriously couldn't think of a title lol.

The past month had been stressful for Brian, to say the least. Between going on tour and recording new songs for an upcoming album, he barely had any time to relax. Sometimes he could barely even hear himself think. As much as he loved being in a band, sometimes he wished he could just take a break for a little while. It also didn't help that he was still working his way through university on top of it all. It seemed like his world was moving too fast and he was having trouble keeping up.

But if there was one thing that was stressing Brian out the most, it was trying to find the perfect time to propose to Freddie.

Brian and Freddie had been together for almost four years now. And while they hadn't really talked about marriage, they definitely thought a lot about it (or at least Brian has). Freddie had brought it up a few times over the years, but rather than just asking about it, he'd playfully refer to themselves as "Mr. and Mr. Mercury." Brian usually played along, but deep down, he was worried that Freddie didn't feel the same way. He knew Freddie loved him, sure, but did he love him enough to marry him? The thought made Brian terribly anxious.

Of course Brian wasn't the only one that was stressed out, everyone else was too. And with all the stress and tension in the air came bickering, and a lot of it. Brian and Roger arguing was nothing new, however. Roger argued with Freddie sometimes too, but it seemed to be getting worse recently. Brian and Freddie had their little disagreements here and there, but nothing too serious. John was successful in not getting involved when all three of them went at it... Well, most of the time anyway.

But when Brian finally, _finally_ had some time to himself one weekend, he went out and told the boys he had some "errands" to run. It was partially true; it was his turn to go grocery shopping. But he also didn't want anyone (specifically Roger) to spoil the surprise he had for Freddie. John had asked Brian if he was sure he didn't want any help, and Brian assured him that he would be fine.

Brian had seen the perfect ring for Freddie in a shop window he had passed by quite often. It certainly wasn't cheap, so Brian had been quietly putting aside a part of his paychecks for a few months now. He ended up not having much money left over after paying his part of the rent, but as long as it made his boyfriend happy, it would be worth it.

\--

Once Brian returned home, John stood from his spot on the couch and helped him put everything away.

Brian noticed that it was unusually silent. "Where's Freddie and Roger?" he asked.

"They had another argument." John answered.

Brian rolled his eyes. "Again? I know they argue often, but this is the fifth time in two days..."

"Well, at least Roger didn't throw anything," John replied with a shrug. "We all know how _that_ went over last time..."

Great. A part of Brian thought he'd never be able to get this proposal over with...

"What's this, Brian?" John asked. Brian turned around to see John curiously peering into a small paper bag. Brian's eyes widened. "Oh that? It's nothing really. I'll take it."

Thankfully, John wasn't nearly as stubborn as Roger, and gave him the bag without any further questions. "I'll uh... Try talking to Freddie."

"Good luck. They've been in their rooms for the last three hours."

Brian just nodded and headed to his own room first and closed the door. He pulled a small velvet ring box from the bag and put it in the drawer of his nightstand. Freddie usually never went into his room for anything, so it was a good place to put it for now, but he'd have to find a better spot later.

He hadn't even thought of what to say when the time came. Of course the big question was the end goal, but how was he supposed to lead up to that? Maybe he was overthinking. This whole month had been a fucking mess in his brain.

Brian just shook his head and headed to Freddie's room, which was adjacent to his. He knocked softly. "Freddie?"

No answer. He heard the bed shift.

Brian knocked again. "Freddie, sweetheart, open up."

Then he heard a sigh and a few seconds later, the door opened. Freddie looked up at him, frowning. "What do you want, Bri?"

"I just want to talk," Brian stepped forward and Freddie let him in. "Can we talk?"

Freddie closed the door and lied back down and hugged his pillow. "I'm not talking about what happened with Roger and I..."

"That's fine." Brian took off his shoes and lied down next to Freddie, facing him and brushing his bangs from his face. "Just tell me what's going on. We're all stressed, but you seem to be affected the most."

Freddie just rolled his eyes. "Oh please. _I'm_ the one who's the most stressed? If anyone is, it's you."

Brian raised a brow, genuinely surprised by Freddie's statement. "What makes you say that?"

"You've been so absentminded!" Freddie sat up now and he frowned even more. "Do you even know what last week was?"

Last week? Last week was the first week of September, he had three papers due on that Friday... He racked his brain for every possible thing...

Then Brian's face went pale and his eyes widened as he finally remembered. "Shit... Your birthday..."

It didn't take long for Freddie's expression to change. His nose and eyebrows scrunched up as his eyes started to water. "That's right..."

Brian sat up and pulled Freddie into a hug. "Oh, Freddie, sweetheart, I'm so sorry... Really, I am."

Freddie didn't hug him back, but he just buried his face in the crook of Brian's shoulder. Usually, Freddie wouldn't have been so upset over something like this, but this month had really taken a toll on him mentally. He'd been having some trouble with his voice first of all, then all the bickering with Roger for the last two days had made matters worse. He hated fighting with his friends, but what else could he do when they refused to listen to him? Not to mention Brian, his own boyfriend, forgetting his birthday...

Brian felt awful. There really was no excusing his forgetfulness. The best he could do now was to just apologize and try to cheer Freddie up. He moved one hand into Freddie's hair to stroke it gently. "You know I wouldn't forget your birthday on purpose. I'd never do that to you."

Freddie sniffled. "I know... But not even Deaky or Roger remembered either... No happy birthday, no cake..." he finally looked back up at Brian. "Not even a little sex!"

Brian had to chuckle at that. Freddie punched his arm lightly. "It's not funny, Brian. It's been three weeks since we've done anything!"

Brian pulled Freddie into his lap, smiling a little. "That's not true, Fred. We've touched here and there."

"That doesn't count..." Freddie mumbled as he crossed his arms. That made Brian smile more. He could see that Freddie was starting to lighten up a bit.

He placed one hand on Freddie's face and wiped away his tears with his thumb. "Well... Will you let me make it up to you?"

Freddie looked up at him again, brows still furrowed. "How?"

"... I'll be right back." Brian pulled away and Freddie got out of his lap, watching him leave the room.

Brian came back a few moments later with one hand behind his back. He reached out his other hand to Freddie and pulled him up to stand.

"What's behind your back?" Freddie asked, trying to get a glimpse.

"Ah ah ah, not yet, Fred. Just... Bear with me." Brian leaned down slightly to kiss Freddie's forehead, making him giggle.

Brian tilted Freddie's chin up with his free hand to look at him and held it there. He could feel his heartbeat begin to speed up and the blood rushing through his ears. He closed hie eyes and took a deep breath before looking into Freddie's eyes and speaking.

"You know I love you, Fred. In fact, I'm sure I fell in love with you from the moment we met. I thought I would never have a chance with you, since you're so outgoing and so confident, not to mention gorgeous. Compared to me, awkward and not very outspoken. But then as we became friends, I noticed you were more friendly towards me than you were towards Roger. I couldn't tell if you were just trying to impress me so you could sing with us, or if you were hitting on me."

Freddie chuckled. He definitely remembered those days. "A little bit of both."

Brian grinned and continued. "I was terrified of asking you out. Every time I worked up the courage to do it, I just... Froze. I never knew what to say or how to say it. And I thought that was the end, that we'd be friends and nothing more.

"But that night... When you kissed me for the first time... Everything changed. My doubts, my insecurities... All of that went away. _You_ changed my whole world, Freddie. You changed _me_. You're such an incredible person. You can sing, you always know how to make me laugh, and you're so full of energy and excitement. And to this day, I still don't know how to thank you for coming into my life. So, I'd rather just show you instead..."

Brian's hand moved from Freddie's chin down to his left hand, holding it in his. He didn't take his eyes off of him as he got down on one knee, revealing the ring box from behind his back. "Freddie Mercury... Will you marry me?"

Freddie was in absolute shock. He had one hand over his mouth, and the tears from earlier welled back up. He was speechless. If he ever doubted his and Brian's relationship before, he certainly didn't now. The only thing he was sure of right now was that his heart was absolutely _melting_.

"Brian..." Freddie finally spoke, "... You know we can't get married..."

"I know that. But if we could... Would you?" The nervousness in Brian's voice was more apparent now.

Freddie smiled wide and nodded. "Yes. Yes, Brian, I'll marry you. I'll marry you!"

Brian smiled back, his eyes glistening with tears as well. He stood up and hugged Freddie tightly. "I love you, Freddie, I really do... You had me worried for a moment."

Freddie hugged him back. "I had no idea you were planning to propose. I've wanted you to, but I wasn't sure." He pulled away, still smiling. "Now let me see it!"

Brian held the small box out to him and Freddie opened it. "Brian... Oh my god..." he gasped. "It's beautiful."

Inside was a thick silver ring with a sapphire in the center, which looked absolutely stunning in the late afternoon sunlight showing through the blinds. And, as Freddie took a closer look, he noticed small bits of diamond circling around the top and bottom of the band. Brian removed it from the box and took Freddie's left hand in his, sliding the ring onto his finger. "Perfect fit."

"I won't ever take it off. Ever." Freddie said. "Well, maybe only to polish it." He leaned in and kissed Brian's lips. "Thank you, darling. I love you. I don't think I could've asked for a more perfect partner."

Freddie took Brian's hand and lead him out of the room, absolutely giddy. He went across the hall and knocked on Roger's door. "Roger?"

"What...." Came the blond's sour voice from the other side.

"I'm married now, so I'm not mad anymore!" Freddie said happily. Brian had to hold back a laugh.

Roger opened his door a few seconds later. "What are you on about?"

Freddie held out his hand to Roger, showing off the ring. "See?"

Roger's eyes widened at the sight of it. "Bloody hell..." He looked up at Brian. "How much did you pay for that?!"

Brian just chuckled. "If I told you, it would ruin the sentimental value."

"Still..." Roger then looked at Freddie, smiling now. "I knew Bri would take good care of you."

"So, are you two alright now?" Brian asked.

"I suppose," Freddie said with a shrug.

Roger nodded in agreement. "Yeah. Now if you'll excuse me, I've been itching for a smoke." He pulled a cigarette from behind his ear and put it between his lips as he moved past them. "Congrats, by the way," he said over his shoulder.

Freddie pulled Brian by the arm to the living room. "John, John! Brian and I are married!"

John looked up from the magazine he was reading and smiled as he glanced at the shiny jewel on Freddie's finger. "Well it's about time, you two."

"You're telling me!" Freddie said dramatically. "I thought I'd be dead before he'd propose!"

\--

That night, the four of them went out for dinner. It was a wonderful way to celebrate the occasion, but it was mainly because none of them felt like cooking. It's been a while since they've gone anywhere together to just hang out as friends. It was a nice change from the hectic schedule they had, and it made Brian very happy to see everyone getting along again. Roger was cracking jokes and making Freddie laugh (even getting a few chuckles out of John), John seemed to be a bit more talkative, and Freddie finally had a smile on his face for the first time in weeks. Brian's world felt like it was turning once again. As long as he had his friends and his husband by his side, he would always feel complete.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone know why Bri specifically chose a sapphire ring? If you do, I will scream with happiness lol.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
